User talk:TibetPrimes/@comment-18063949-20140222183641
Intro 1: Far over the misty moutain cold. To dungeons deep, and caverns old. We must away ere break of day. To seek the pale enchanted gold. Verse 1: With the past long and dark as the beard on my face. I lead companies of dwarves at a frivolous pace. Until Erebor's mine again, We take no break. The son of thrain , straight lays battlefield to waste. With the blade of deadless and my shield of oak. And blood from every orc's throat strain on my thick coat. I'll rise ! Verse 2: From Smaug's final breathe of smoke and take back my gold. Leave him desolate and broke. But I can't assume my throne in my underground court Without aid of a theif. Conjuction 1: Who I ironically dwarf, Hey yo , Bilbo Yeah? You got stink? Oh yeah ! Found your courage? Hell yeah ! And that ring? Uhh what? Intro 2: The pines were roaring on the height, The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread; The trees like torches blazed with light. Main 1: Yes, I stepped out the shire barefoot and madness. Once nice little hobbits , now I'm a one that you won't mess with. Cause now I got an army and new sword to cut with. And one ring baby that Sauron can suck it. Main 2: I spilt the riddle sharper than daggers. Craft lyrical ladders. And elevate my status from bag end to rivendell. My name will be established as the Elvis for swagger. Bring the arkenstone and prove that SIZE DON'T MATTER ! Watch me verbally upend this Smaug the Stupendous . I'm stealth and undetected as long as I have my precious ring. Conjuction 2: Oh hey there Bilbo, Its me Legolas . You have my bows now and ready to kick some ass. My blonde lock so hot flow with every minor draft. Now ready ! Take aim ! Main 3: Make way for Gandalf ! Move aside Elf. I'm not sure why you came. But you wanna talk about hair?! Respect my majestic mane. Verse 3: I conjure white light from flame. So much power to my name. I can't even be contained by 24 mere frames. You fool ! Main 4: How you forgotten just how often you've been caught in situations so competely voide your option. When complete annihilation of your army all but still locked in. So a thousand years old of wizard need to drop in and be literally awesome. I decapitated goblins done ten thousande of orcs in. Outro 1: Summon eagle to soar in and gave life back to thorin for peace ! I protected you as I promised. I won't build any tiny coffins for thirteen dwarves and one hobbit. Outro 2: So lets roll up mistry mountain cold. Your hobbit feet now smell of mold. We're on our way to dragon slay. And claim our long forgotten gold. Ending: The unexcepted journeys unfolds.